I'm alive
by Moon Beleza
Summary: Steven will find out more than it was ment.
1. chapter 1

When Lapis left Steven was beyond confused, so he went home and then straight to bed, ignoring call from other gems.

He couldn't wait to lay on his comfy bed, and when he did hewas confused why was he surrounded with roses. That is when he saw his mom.

"Mom! " he called out running to her, when she turned around he was met whit soft smile.

"Hello there Steven. " she said calmly and that is when he knew he was safe.

He hugged her fearing if he let go he will never see her again. She hugged back feeling guilty for not only leaving but lying to him.

"Steven, i need to tell you something. " she said letting him go.

"What? "

"You are not only legacy of Rose Quartz. _You are legacy of Pink Diamond. "_ it took Steven minute to realize what is going on and for that time Rose Quartz turned into Pink Diamond.

"Wow! " was only thing Steven could say.

"Sit down Steven and i will tell you everything. " said Pink.

"It started few thousand years ago... "

 _Now we see Pink Diamond in some kind of throne room whit Blue and Yellow._

 _ **"You can choose which planet you want. " said Blue whit soft and gentle smile.**_

 _Pink squealed with delight. She looked around planet after planet, but she couldn't choose any of them, that is when she saw little lonely planet Earth._

 _ **"I want that one! "** she said excitedly_

 _ **"Are you sure? "** asked Yellow and Pink nodded so hard she thought her head is going to fall of._

 _Yellow only sight muttering little 'fine' and going back to work._

"... You see Steven, before i became Rose Quartz i wanted to impress others diamonds by showing them that i am responsible. " finished Pink.

"But what changed your mind? " asked Steven his eyes shining brighter than any stars.

"Well... "

 _ **"Yellow stop treating me like a child! Everything is fine on THIS STUPID PLANET!!! "** yelled Pink cutting off the contact._

 _She was so furious that she didn't saw her pearl._

 _ **"My Diamond. "** pearl bowed._

 _ **"Pearl. I have job for you. "** said Pink whit mischief look in her eyes._

 _ **"You are going to pretend to be me, for a day. "** she said and her pearl looked her with shock._

 _ **"What? "**_

 _ **"You heard me, I'm going to walk around as one of my subjects. Hmmm, my name is going to be Rose Quartz. "** said Pink changing form._

"And that is how Rose Quartz was born. "

"So cool. " yelled Steven.

 _"It's time for you to wake up Steven. I will see you soon. " She kissed his forehead and Steven woke up._


	2. Hello again

When Steven woke up in his bed he was feeling refreshed and happy. So he ran into the kitchen where he was met whit his dad and crystal gems.

"Hey guys! " he yelled happily.

"Good morning Steven. /Sup!" He was greeted.

 _'Wow they've changed! '_ said Pink.

 _'Mom! How? '_ Steven was shocked.

 _'I am part of you Steven. Don't you remember. '_ she said whit few giggles here and there.

 _'Oh right! '_ Steven must admit that hearing his moms voice was both nice and wierd.

"Hey Steven we are going to surf today!!! " yelled Amethyst, after jumping from table.

"Amethyst! " scolded Pearl.

"Yeah!! Let's go to the beach. " said Steven excitedly

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_** It was finally sundown and the family was ready to leave the beach. On there way home they took pizza.

As they finally sat down to eat, Steven was eating so fast that he almost choked few times.

"Wow, buddy slow down! What got you so excited? " asked his dad.

"Uhmm... I'm just tired, that's all" Steven would never admit, but just wants to go to sleep so he can talk to his mom.

"Well then you should just go to sleep. " said Garnett.

"You're right! Good night guys!! " and Steven was gone.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_** Steven was fast asleep and when he opened his eyes he was met whit pink ones from his mom.

"Hi there. "She said.

"Hi mom! " said Steven.

"So what do you wanna hear now? " asked Pink.

"Hmm, why did you want to shattee yourself? " Steven knew it was risky question to ask, but he neededneeded answers.

Pink looked shocled for a second, but it soon changed into regret and Steven felt bad.

"Because Steven, when i was Rose i saw and lerned many things not only about Earth, but myself too. I knew other diamonds will be furios if i were to stop so i started revolution, but i knew that they will catch on if i were to stay both Pink diamond and Rose Quartz so i... Whit the help of my pearl faked my death. " finished Pink.

Then she looked at Steven and knew it was time to tell him.

"Steven... I need to tell you something. " said Pink.

"Yes? "

"The gemgem you possesed is not my diamond, i made it so that you will be able to live, because diamond, even thought it's most powerful gem, it can have only two forms. In my case Pink diamond and Rose Quartz. " said Pink.

"Wow! Thats so cool. That means i actually have my own gem? " asked Steven.

"Yes, but you are still my son. " reminded Pink.

"Cool!!! " squealed Steven.

"Mom, there is something I need to tell you too. " started Steven.

"What is it? " she aked worriedly.

"Yellow and Blue diamond miss you soso much and so does the rest of crystal gems amd my dad!! Can you please come back? " asked Steven.

"I... I need to think. _It's time for you to wake up. "_ _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_ And Steven woke up.


	3. Uh oh

When Steven woke up he didn't expect explosion.

He ran out side of his house and was met whit Yellow and Blue diamond, along whit their army.

 _'Oh my god! '_ thought Steven.

 _'Why would they do that!!!! '_ yelled Pink.

 _'Because they think i kill you mom. '_ said Steven.

"Steven!!! Let's fuse!!! " yelled Connie.

"Ok!! " yelled Steven.

Amethyst, Pearl and Garnet fought while Stevens dad stayed behind.

Stevonnie _(hope i spelled it right)_ fought bigger gems, but was soon attacked from behind by yellow and blue pearl.

Luckily Pearl came to their aid. And soon they were fighting. As Stevonnie looked around both Amethyst and Garnet were down and his dad was captured.

 _'Huh! No! '_ yelled Pink.

She was scared for them if only she was smart enough none of this would happened the reberebellion, the war, so many loss and maybe she would been abel to protect Earth and fall in love whit Greg and have Steven.

"Pearl! "

Pearl was down and Steven and Connie are not fused anymore.

Then all of the sudden some Ruby knocked out Connie and Steven was all alone.

"We have you now Rose Quartz. " said Blue

"Uhh, i... " Steven was nervous.

"Any last words? " asked Yellow and before anything happened in front of Steven appeared Rose who turned into Pink diamond.

Yellow and Blue along whit their army were in shock and so were Crystal Gems and Greg who were now awake.

Everyone stared, no one dared to say anything. And that is when Pink drew _Roses/her_ rebel blade and said:

 ** _"If you even think of hurtingthis planet or my son... Especially my son i will shatter you! "_** she was pissed anyone could tell that.

"Gems return to home world me and Yellow diamond, along whit our pearls will stay. " said Blue as she walked to Pink.

When she was in front of her she first looked at her thsn seconds later she hugged her and not expecting hug Pink froze her sword fell from her hands.

As Blue slowly let her go Steven and Pearl jumped on her and hugged her letting few tears drop.

Amethyst and Yellow diamond just stood there awkwardly, Greg held sympathy in his eyes and Garnet stood like statue not showing any kind of emotion. And then all of a sudden she said:

"Why? Why did you never told me about this? " she asked, feeling betrayed.

"Because if i did you would have did. Steven found out on acaccident and Pearl was always by my side so she knew. Garnet and everyone i owe you an apology. I am so so sorry. " started Pink.

"Blue, Yellow, i knew if itold you about this you woul never let me start colony ever again and Crystl Gems i wanted to protect you. Because you are my family. " finished Pink.

By the end of the day it was over and sadly or maybe not, Pink will start making colonies on the other planets too.


End file.
